Snowy Christmas Eve
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Akashi pertama bertemu Kuroko pada Christmas Eve. Semua bermula saat ia menemukan anak kecil yang tersesat, dan saat itulah ia mengenal sesuatu bernama cinta pertama.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 1.124 kata

**Summary**: Akashi pertama bertemu Kuroko pada _Christmas Eve_. Semua bermula saat ia menemukan anak kecil yang tersesat, dan saat itulah ia mengenal sesuatu bernama cinta pertama.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Alternate Reality. Shota!AkaKuro. Fluff.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © o [Pixiv ID: 34555405]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Snowy Christmas Eve**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis. Ia berumur tujuh tahun, dan ia menduduki kelas satu di sebuah sekolah dasar yang cukup ternama di kota Tokyo. Penampilan fisiknya cukup mengesankan. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah cerah, dan kedua iris yang senada. Ia bukan anak hiperaktif, tapi juga bukan tipe pemurung. Ia sangat mengerti kapan harus bersikap ceria dan serius. Ia juga merupakan anak cerdas kebanggaan keluarga Akashi.

Malam ini, malam Natal alias _Christmas Eve_, ibunya menemani Akashi kecil bermain-main di pusat kota. Sayangnya, ayahnya tidak bisa ikut dikarenakan tugasnya. Akashi mengerti. Ayahnya memang tak pernah lepas dari kata sibuk.

"Sei-_kun_, jangan lari-lari," peringat ibunya. Ia tidak menyangka pusat kota akan seramai ini. Banyak orang turun ke jalan; kebanyakan pasangan kekasih, walau ada juga yang lain.

"Mama, lihat, ada Santa!" seru Akashi kecil. Ia menunjuk pria tua berpakaian merah berperut buncit dengan janggut putih yang menutupi mulutnya. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menawari Akashi permen.

Ibu Akashi tersenyum. Ia menghampiri putra semata wayangnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo, bilang terima kasih, Sei-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Santa," ujarnya polos. Matanya bercahaya saat memakan permen lolipop itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," ujar ibu Akashi sambil membungkuk. Lalu wanita itu terlibat pembicaraan dengan pria berkostum Santa Claus itu. Mereka tampak asyik membicarakan banyaknya orang yang ada di jalanan, bahkan lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin.

"Iya, benar sekali," kata wanita itu sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menoleh untuk mengawasi Seijuurou kecilnya, hanya untuk menemukan sisinya kosong.

"Sei-_kun_? Sei-_kun_!? Kau di mana, Sei-_kun_!? Sei-_kun_!" jeritnya panik. Ia mempermisikan diri dari hadapan pria itu, yang menatapnya antara bingung dan prihatin, dan segera berlari mencari buah hatinya itu.

Sementara itu, Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa ia terpisah dari ibunya. Ia tampak tenang menyusuri jalan-jalan, melihat apa ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada pohon cemara besar di tengah keramaian. Pohon itu didekorasi sesuai tema Natal. Bintang yang bercahaya di puncak tampak sangat indah. Saat ia mendekat untuk melihat pohon itu lebih jelas, ia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

Aneh, aku tidak melihat ada orang tadi, pikir Akashi. Ia menunduk sedikit dan menemukan seorang anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya terjatuh.

"Oh," ujar Akashi sedikit terkejut, "maaf sudah menabrakmu."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu anak itu berdiri. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, Akashi dapat melihat anak itu habis menangis.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Ia membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba, "kau siapa?"

Anak di hadapannya diam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Senang mengenalmu, Tetsuya-_kun_. Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tampak terkejut bahwa Akashi dapat menebak ia habis menangis. Ia mengusap matanya. Pipinya berwarna merah muda, entah karena menangis atau dingin.

"Aku tersesat," jawab Kuroko pada akhirnya dengan nada lirih.

Akashi tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ia juga kehilangan ibunya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan figur wanita berambut cokelat itu. Lagipula warna rambut ibunya merupakan sesuatu yang lazim, tidak seperti rambutnya yang merah menyala, bawaan dari ayahnya.

"Aku juga tersesat," gumam Akashi. Kuroko menatapnya seakan Akashi adalah hal yang sangat menarik, namun bocah berambut biru muda itu diam saja. Akhirnya Akashi bertanya, "Kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Ibu, tapi aku terpisah saat menyeberang. Aku terbawa arus orang-orang, lalu memutuskan untuk diam di sini karena ini lebih aman," jelas Kuroko. Suaranya kini menjadi lebih tegas; sepertinya ia memutuskan menangis tak berguna.

"Baiklah, coba kita cari ibu kita. Aku tidak mau semalaman di sini. Mama bilang kalau aku keluar malam-malam, akan ada monster jahat yang menculikku, dan aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." Akashi sampai pada resolusi. Kuroko tak menentang, dan mereka berjalan mencari sosok ibu mereka.

Tapi hingga jam besar di pusat kota berdentang sembilan kali—menandakan sudah mencapai jam sembilan malam—kedua anak manis itu belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda target pencarian mereka.

Akashi yang masih memiliki sisa uang menghampiri kedai _takoyaki_ dan membeli satu porsi. Ia membaginya dan makan dengan Kuroko di sebuah bangku panjang. Uapnya yang mengepul menguarkan harum bumbu yang nikmat. Kedua makan dalam diam hingga bola terakhir.

"Aku suka _takoyaki_ di sini. Hangat dan enak," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Aku juga," sahut Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Akashi tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa pipi Kuroko merona. Ia rasa itu karena udara semakin dingin; bahkan ia yang sudah memakai sarung tangan dan syal masih dapat merasakan angin dingin berembus menusuk kulit. Apalagi Kuroko tak mengenakan syal.

"Kau kedinginan, Tetsuya-_kun_?" tanya Akashi.

"Sedikit," jawab Kuroko.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Ia lalu menarik syal merah yang melilit lehernya dan melilitkannya pada leher Kuroko dengan hati-hati.

"Akashi-_kun_, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak begitu kedinginan," tolak Kuroko halus.

Akashi tidak kehabisan akal. Ia juga tidak berniat mengorbankan diri demi Kuroko. Ia tidak suka mengambil jalan yang bukan jalan terbaik. Ia tetap melilitkan syal itu pada leher putih Kuroko, dan melilitkan sisanya pada lehernya. Untunglah syal itu cukup panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya-_kun_, dengan begini kita berdua tidak akan kedinginan," tukasnya sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Kuroko merona lagi, entah karena dingin atau karena kagum pada kecerdasan Akashi. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Akashi dapat melihat Kuroko tersenyum.

"Sei-_kun_!"

"Tetsuya!"

Kedua anak yang duduk berdampingan itu menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mama!"

"Ibu!"

Kedua wanita itu bergegas menghampiri buah hati mereka dan memeluk mereka erat-erat. Suatu kebetulan bahwa anak mereka yang tersesat saling bertemu.

"Sei-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibu Akashi khawatir. Akashi menenangkannya dengan berkata ia tidak terluka.

"Tetsuya, lain kali jangan lepaskan tangan Ibu, ya. Ibu khawatir sekali," ujar ibu Kuroko dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Akashi-_kun_ menemaniku jadi aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Kuroko.

"Oh ya? Akashi-_kun_, terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Tetsuya," kata ibu Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada Akashi. Ia lalu menoleh pada ibu Akashi dan tersenyum lagi. Ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Akashi-_san_."

Ibu Akashi balas tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Kuroko-_san_."

Mereka mengobrol sejenak. Kedua ibu tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita anak-anak mereka. Hingga akhirnya ibu Akashi melirik jam dan memutuskan bahwa malam sudah cukup larut dan mereka harus segera bertolak ke kediaman Akashi.

"Tetsuya, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada Akashi-_kun_," suruh ibunya.

Kuroko mengembalikan syal merah Akashi dan melilitkannya ke leher teman barunya itu. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Sampai jumpa lagi … Seijuurou-_kun_."

Kuroko sempat mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Akashi. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ia menarik tangan ibunya untuk pergi. Ibunya dan ibu Akashi tersenyum geli.

Sebelum pergi, Akashi sempat berseru, "Tetsuya-_kun_! Suatu saat nanti, ayo kita bertemu lagi di sini!"

Kuroko menoleh dengan pipinya yang samar-samar terlihat berwarna merah muda di bawah lampu jalanan. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, mengatakan, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Pipi Akashi merona saat matanya dan mata Kuroko bertemu. Lalu bersama-sama mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan terus berjalan pulang didampingi ibu mereka. Diam-diam senyum terlukis di bibir mereka, dan tiap langkah yang diambil menjauhi satu sama lain juga diiringi perasaan yang membuncah.

Sepertinya ini yang dinamakan cinta pertama.

* * *

**—End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Akhirnya selesai! Kerjaan satu hari aja bikin mabok orz Oke, sebenernya gak ada yang penting di sini, kecuali saya tepar, tapi untuk penjelasan tambahan, saya tulis aja deh. Oh, terus maaf saya nyampah di sini. Ini kerjaannya si Lilyka. Otanome beb, wyatb. /garing /shot

Pertama, di sini muncul ibunya Akashi. Emang di _official_-nya Akashi itu piatu—entah karena ibunya meninggal atau cerai, tapi karena Akashi masih _shota_ dan saya anggap kasian kalau masih kecil udah ditinggal ibunya, akhirnya saya masukin aja. Sekalian nambah dosis keimutan (?) walaupun malah _fail_ orz

Kedua, karakterisasi Akashi di sini OOC. Iya, saudara-saudara, saya akui, OOC! Tapi saya beranggapan bahwa anak kecil, apalagi Akashi masih kelas satu, gak mungkin udah _psycho_. Lagian sikapnya yang manis dan kekanak-kanakan itu oenjoe banget 'kan!?

Ketiga, panggilan. Seinget saya di SMP Akashi manggil Kuroko dengan "Kuroko-_kun_" bukan? Sekali lagi, dengan alasan masih bocah (iya emang gak kreatif orz) jadi biar sisi SKSD macam Kise muncul, jadilah si Akashi manggil Kuroko pake nama kecil. Tapi berhubung dia elit (?) jadi ajarannya pasti sopan, makanya ditambahin sufiks –_kun_. Kalau Kuroko, di bagian akhir, itu biar kesan Kuroko nganggep Akashi spesial dan tanda dia jatuh cinta (ceilah) jadi pake nama kecil. Akashi manggil ibunya "mama" juga karena dia elit, saya gak bisa kompromi! /watdezig Kuroko, karena dia sederhana dan anak desa (?) /menghina/ jadi dia manggilnya "ibu".

_Author's note_ ini gak berguna -_- Daripada saya makin curcol, lebih baik disudahi sampai sini dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Pertanyaan atau opini silakan sampaikan lewat _review_, ditunggu~


End file.
